


23. Healing

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Twinkstober 2020 [23]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Delirium, Drabble, Feelings, Fever, Gentle Kissing, Hallucinations, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Twinkstober 2020Prompt: healingHumans aren't supposed to be this hot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twinkstober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256





	23. Healing

Jaskier is burning up, and Geralt hates it.

It had started harmlessly enough. A sore throat, a runny nose, aching ears. Jaskier was tired and complained a lot more than usual, but there was nothing _really_ wrong with him. He would get this sometimes, a common cold that was annoying but ultimately of little consequence, except for the way he'd annoy the shit out of Geralt.

This time is different.

A few days after the pains started, there is a fever, and then a rash on Jaskier's cheek. He keeps rubbing at it idly, clearly unaware. Geralt tells him to stop.

The next day, the rash has turned into several, red spots that move down Jaskier's throat. When Geralt tells him to lift his chemise, they discover that the bard's entire torso is covered in the red spots.

"Blast," Jaskier murmurs. "This is _highly_ inconvenient."

"What is it?" Geralt knows very little about human illnesses. That's probably something he should rectify.

"Measles. Means we have to stay away from people, or I'll spread it." He squints at Geralt. His eyes are a little watery, the Witcher thinks. "You're immune, I take it?"

"I think so."

"Good! I'll need your help."

Help in this case means finding an abandoned house where they make camp, and making sure Jaskier drinks enough and actually rests.

"My fever will probably go up. If I become delirious, you'll have to slowly bring it down."

"I know how to treat a fever," Geralt had said. He's eating his words now.

Because Jaskier is delirious. His skin is scorching to the touch, his fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his face red and covered in spots. He looks like a boiled crab. And he's _talking_ , asking for his mother at one point in a heartbreaking tone of voice that makes Geralt pull him close, before he paws at Geralt's hair weakly and says, "Should've kissed him."

"Kissed who?" The Witcher dabs a cool, damp cloth over Jaskier's cheeks and forehead, and the bard makes a face.

"Geralt," he slurs, "prettiest man I've ever seen."

Geralt's stomach does an odd flip. Jaskier obviously doesn't recognise him.

He shouldn't.

"When should you have kissed him?"

Jaskier's eyes flutter closed, and he smiles dreamily. "Posada."

Gods. That was years and years ago, more than a decade. Geralt looks down at the bard, at his fever-flushed face, his glassy eyes, his smile.

Jaskier's lips are blisteringly hot against his, his mouth slow as he tries to kiss back with a content little sigh.

Geralt pulls back, strokes a hand over Jaskier's hair. "I'll be right back."

He fetches cold water from the stream nearby, splashes some on his face. What the fuck was he _thinking_?

He wraps Jaskier's calves in bandages dipped in cold water, and ever so slowly his temperature goes down. They end up staying at the house for over a week, and after, Jaskier is weak and in no shape to walk.

Geralt lifts him onto Roach, mounting up behind him and holding him close, and Jaskier leans back against him and hums.

"I had the strangest dream when my fever was so high," the bard says after a while. Geralt can feel the vibrations of his words in his chest. "I dreamed you'd kissed me. Isn't that odd?"

There's a curious undertone in his voice, and Geralt just hums in reply.

" _Very_ odd," Jaskier continues, then twists a little so he can see Geralt's face. The Witcher keeps his eyes firmly on the road in front of them.

Jaskier leans closer; Geralt feels his breath whisper over his skin. His lips are cool when Jaskier presses them against Geralt's cheek, and Geralt's arm tightens around the bard's waist.


End file.
